


Following A Different Path

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: After the dissertation Blair leaves for two years but when he returns a lot has changed.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Extravaganza - 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa'





	Following A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa Extravaganza.
> 
> There is mention in this story of an OC being kidnapped and sexually assaulted but it happens outside of the story and there is no graphic description of the assault.

Blair Sandburg pulled into a spot in the lot across from Cascades’ Central Booking and looked up at the building thinking this was his great Christmas wish. He so wanted to be here in time to spend the holidays with the people he hoped were still his friends. The building hadn’t changed in the two years he had been gone. Of course, he hadn’t expected the building to change much. He was far more concerned with changes within the building. When he had left two years ago, he had said good-bye to the people he had worked with. That is, except for one person, the one that mattered most.

Telling himself it was time to go in, he got out of the car and locking it walked across the street, ignoring the rush of holiday shoppers passing by. Entering the building, he walked up to the reception area and smiled at the receptionist. “Hi,” he watched the man look up.

“Sandburg?” Officer Tom Wallace asked, smiling. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has, two years,” Blair agreed. “I was hoping to go up to Major Crimes and see the old gang.”

“Go ahead,” Wallace answered, indicating the elevator and Blair nodded turning to the elevator banks. “I think that pretty Aussie Inspector is up there and Rafe and H just came back from an interview so I know they are there.”

“Thanks,” Blair answered and walked over to the elevator. He thought about asking if Jim were up in Major Crimes but decided he’d know soon enough. Not that he was sure Jim would want to see him. After all, he had left without telling Jim he was going. Sure, he had left Jim a note but hell, after living with the man for three years, he knew Jim deserved better than a note left on his desk. But Blair also knew he could never leave if he faced Jim.

Getting off the elevator, he walked into the bullpen and looked around. Some of the desks had been rearranged in the last two years but aside from the Christmas décor, for the most part, it looked the same. It took only a moment to realize Jim wasn’t there and so he walked over to Megan Connor’s desk and cleared his throat.

Looking up at the sound, Megan gave a brilliant smile before standing, her chair falling backwards as she grabbed Blair. “Sandy,” she called out hugging him as Rafe and H looked up and then came over. “When did you get back, Mate?” she asked.

“Just today,” he hugged the Australian Inspector before turning and shaking hands with Rafe and H.

“Wonderful,” Megan answered as Simon Banks opened his door and looked out at his detectives.

“Sandburg?” he said in surprise and Blair turned.

“Hey, Simon,” Blair glanced at the captain of Major Crimes. “I decided it was time to come back.”

“I see that,” Simon nodded as Rhonda entered carrying files. Seeing Blair she dropped them on the first desk she came to and went over to hug Blair.

“So, where’s Jim?” Blair asked when Rhonda released him. The whole bullpen turned still and quiet and Blair suddenly felt a frisson of fear take root as he looked around the room. “What,” he asked, his face draining of color. He had kept an eye on news in Cascade and there hadn’t been any reports of Jim getting hurt.

Simon glanced around the room and none of the detectives would look him in the eye. Most focused on the floor, feet shuffling as they turned back to their desks. “Why don’t you come into my office and we’ll talk.”

Blair nodded and despite the fact that his legs suddenly felt like jelly, he turned and followed Simon into the room. Not even asking, Simon poured Blair a cup of coffee and indicated he should sit.

“Simon,” Blair asked. “I…I’ve kept in touch with some Rainier friends in Cascade. I thought I’d know if he got hurt.”

“He didn’t get hurt,” Simon answered taking a seat, “At least not physically.”

“What’s going on?”

“Jim quit.”

“Jim loved being a detective,” Blair challenged, shaking his head. “Why would he quit? Was it his senses?”

Simon sighed and shook his head. “Connor, Rafe, H, even Taggart and Rhonda, all blamed Jim for your leaving. They didn’t treat him very well and…and when he had a few problems with his senses, they acerbated the problem by mocking him and throwing your name in his face. And the fact that you said good-bye to everyone but Jim gave them ammunition. They threw that in his face too.”

“I left Jim a note on his desk,” Blair complained.

“I know you did,” Simon answered. “We found out that Connor took it off Jim’s desk and hid it. Jim never saw it.”

“What, why?”

“To punish him. Rhonda found it in some files she was sorting for Connor and gave it to me a few months ago.”

“You read it?”

“It was sealed when Rhonda gave it to me but yeah, I read it and I read part of the letter to the detectives so they’d know Jim didn’t throw you out. After that they tried to get hold of Jim, to apologize but Jim refused to see or speak with any of them except Rhonda and Joel.”

“Did Jim read the letter?” Blair asked, his eyes wide with shock, his hands trembling so much he had to put down the coffee cup.

“No. I brought it to him while he still lived at the loft and he threw it in the fire without bothering to look at it. You have to realize, as far as Jim knew, you took off without a word to him. Everyone harassed him over that.”

“Still lived at the loft?” Blair asked, his voice quiet and shaky.

Simon nodded. “After he quit he started a business as an insurance investigator and well, with his senses and his skills, he’s made quite a success of it. He deals with high end cases and with his new income he moved into a fancier place. As a matter of fact, he rented out the loft to Daryl now that he’s in college. All he charges Daryl for is the utilities and maintenance.”

Blair gave a sigh and looked down. “I had to leave to protect him and…and to reestablish myself as an anthropologist,” Blair whispered.

“I know,” Simon answered before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. “I read your note. But Blair, you should have met with Jim and told him you were leaving. Waiting until he was testifying in Seattle and then just taking off was wrong.”

“I had to,” Blair mumbled and Simon leaned forward to hear him clearly. “If Jim asked me to stay, I would never have been able to leave and-”

“And if he didn’t ask you to stay you’d be heartbroken,” Simon added and Blair nodded.

“I wrote that in the note,” Blair said softly.

“Jim was hurt and angry but after I read the note I understood. I didn’t read that part to the detectives.”

“Good, that was just for Jim.”

Simon nodded thinking over the heartfelt letter. “Unfortunately, he never read it.”

“I need to see him, to explain,” Blair pleaded, looking up at Simon. “For two years I’ve thought about nothing but getting back to Jim.”

“I can give you his address but Blair, keep in mind, to his way of thinking, you’re just another person who abandoned him.”

Blair nodded. “If he’d read my note he’d know I was planning on coming back.”

Simon grabbed a paper from his desk and wrote an address, handing it to Blair. “I’ll give you his phone number as well, but if you call him, he’ll probably hang up on you. At least if you are at the door you’ll have a chance of talking to him.”

“You said he had problems with his senses?” Blair asked standing.

“I can’t prove it, and no one has admitted it, but I think the crew out there were deliberately messing with Jim’s senses. It only happened when he was around Connor, Rafe and H and never in a dangerous situation. I think Jim knew they were causing the problems though he never said.”

“Megan would know how to mess with his senses. She read Burton’s book.”

“And I think she was the ringleader,” Simon answered. “It was never anything serious, just headaches but considering they were no longer friends with him.” Simon shook his head again. “I tried to include him in things: poker, drinks out, games but he really became a pariah in Major Crimes. I can’t say as how I blame him for leaving and he certainly landed on his feet.”

“Thanks Simon,” Blair turned to the door. 

“I’d wait a couple of hours before visiting him,” Simon advised. “He’s probably still at the office. I think he usually gets home around seven. At least when I’d meet up with him, it was usually around seven.”

“I’ll do that,” Blair answered and walked out into the bullpen as Simon stood and came to the door to watch him leave. Looking around Blair could see all the detectives working, not one willing to look him in the eye. 

“I thought you were all Jim’s friends,” Blair said, sadly. “I thought you’d be there for him while I was away.”

Reluctantly, eyes looked up. “We thought Jim threw you out,” Rafe answered when the silence that followed Blair’s statement became uncomfortable. “We were angry on your behalf. We thought Jim threw you out,” Rafe repeated, “and that’s why you were saying good-bye.”

“Don’t you think I would have said something if it were Jim throwing me out? Don’t you think I could have found another place to live?”

“We were wrong,” H added. “We did try to apologize and get Jim to come back when Simon read us what you wrote to Jim but he wants nothing to do with us.” After a moment H added, “I don’t blame him. I wouldn’t want anything to do with us either.”

Blair nodded and walked towards the door.

“Sandy,” Megan called out and Blair glanced over as the Australian Inspector stood. “I was the one who kept up the harassment. It was my fault more than the others.”

Blair turned to her, his eyes cold. “You stole his note so he wouldn’t know I was coming back and then you told everyone I never left him a message,” Blair accused. “You did it to hurt Jim, even knowing it wasn’t true. I can’t forgive you for that.”

Blair could hear gasps from the other detectives as he turned and walked out the door, Simon watching him go.

***

Blair glanced at the address and then up at Cascade’s Windsor Towers. It wasn’t as pretentious as Wilkenson Towers but there was no doubt the people who lived within had money. Straightening his jacket, Blair crossed to the entrance and walked in the door noting the various holiday symbols placed tastefully around the lobby before walking over to the security desk.

The security guard looked up at his approach, his face politely blank even as he assessed the level of danger before him. “May I help you?” he asked and Blair smiled.

“I’d like to speak with Jim Ellison.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, I’m an old friend,” Blair answered, adding, “I hope,” under his breath.

“Your name, Sir?” the man asked.

“Blair Sandburg.”

The security guard nodded and writing the name down lifted a phone. A minute later, looking slightly uncomfortable, the security guard informed Blair that Mr. Ellison was busy and couldn’t see him. Feeling depressed, Blair nodded and turned leaving the building. Outside, looking up, not even sure which apartment was Jim’s, Blair said, “Jim, I know I left you but…but please, if not for any other reason than for old time’s sake, give me a moment to at least explain.”

He waited a moment then turned toward his car but even as he pulled out the keys a security guard came out. “Mr. Sandburg,” he called out and Blair turned. “Mr. Ellison will see you if you come back in.”

“Okay,” Blair answered realizing this might be his one chance to set things right with Jim and followed the guard to a bank of elevators where the guard used a keycard to let Blair in. “It’s apartment 1201 on the top floor,” the guard informed him pressing the button for the 12th floor.

“Thank you,” Blair answered and took a deep breath as the elevator started up. On the 12th floor, Blair stepped out and looked down the hall. 

Leaning on the open door, arms crossed, Jim stood in front of apartment 1201 and watched as Blair came down the hall. At first, Jim had considered not seeing his one-time friend. Feelings that had started as loss and abandonment had long ago turned to anger and finally regret. But hearing Blair’s words outside the building, Jim had decided to let Blair have his say. Thinking about the fact that he had heard Blair, surprised Jim. To use his senses at all, Jim had to consciously work to get the dials higher and he could no longer get them anywhere near the levels he had experienced as a detective but they had turned up on their own to hear Blair. His senses, once controlled and strong, had become unreliable as the MC detectives screwed with them and eventually he had pushed the dials to normal and left them that way.

As Blair walked down the hall, Jim’s sense of smell picked up. He immediately recognized Blair’s unique scent and his hearing adjusted so he could hear Blair’s steady heartbeat. Deciding his senses were just recognizing his roommate, Jim looked over Blair. He looked good. He had a nice tan and his compact body still held strong muscle tone. His face hadn’t really aged though the curls that framed his face were a bit shorter. It seemed the past two years had not been too stressful for Blair and despite their estrangement Jim was glad for that as the younger man came closer.

“Hi Jim,” Blair said softly, stopping before the door and looking over Jim. Taking a quick assessment of the sentinel Blair decided Jim looked more toned, if that was even possible. Actually, he looked great. There were a few more lines around his eyes and a few gray streaks in his hair but he seemed to have held up well in the two years Blair had been gone. 

“Sandburg,” Jim answered in a neutral voice before stepping back so Blair could enter.

Walking in, Blair looked around. Like the loft – before Blair moved in – it was pristine and sparse. When Blair had moved in, he had added some art, some color and some plants to make it more homey. Obviously, Jim was not a decorator. Walking further into the room, Blair glanced at the floor to ceiling windows that looked out on Cascade’s waterfront. The view was spectacular and some part of Blair noted that Jim still looked out over his territory. The living room was large and airy with recessed lighting and skylights to let in natural light. To the left was a kitchen/ dining room with a kitchen island and a dining room table that could seat eight comfortably. In one corner there was a staircase that Blair guessed led to the master bedroom. Two doors off the living room led to what Blair guessed was a guest bathroom and bedroom. “Nice Place,” Blair stated turning back to Jim. “A lot bigger than the loft.”

Jim didn’t answer but moved to the kitchen and opening the fridge pulled out two beers. “Want one?” he asked putting it down on the island.

“Sure, thanks.” Blair walked over and took a seat on a bar stool by the island. “Why’d you move?”

Jim shrugged deciding to see where Blair was headed with the conversation. “I could afford a better place. I figured I could rent the loft out as additional income.”

Blair knew that was not entirely accurate. Simon had said Jim was only charging Daryl the cost of utilities and maintenance but decided not challenge him on the statement. “Your business must be doing well,” Blair observed and Jim shrugged again.

“I’m still investigating crimes just not arresting the culprits. I leave that to Simon.”

“Don’t you miss working as a detective?” 

The question seemed to bother Jim or so Blair thought seeing Jim frown. He put down his beer bottle and in a less than friendly voice asked, “Why are you here, Sandburg? Are you passing through on your way to somewhere and wanted to reminisce?’

Deciding not to mention he had counted the days until he could get back to Cascade and Jim, he answered, “I heard you never saw my note. I did leave you one saying I would be back once everything was straightened out.”

“You couldn’t have waited until I got back from testifying in Seattle and told me in person? Instead, you snuck away like some thief in the night. I think I deserved better,” Jim answered in a strained voice. Most would have thought the voice sounded angry but Blair, who knew Jim better than anyone else, heard a hint of hurt in the tone.

“You did,” Blair admitted. “But I knew if I faced you I wouldn’t have the strength needed to leave.” Blair waited for Jim to say something but when he didn’t Blair added, “There were people asking why I was still with you both at the PD and at Rainier. Some of my colleagues who had known me for years were questioning whether or not I would write fraudulent information. They wanted to run tests on you to prove I was telling the truth. I had to leave.”

“I get it but you could have told me and left some way I could reach you. For two years I haven’t known where you were or if you were okay,” Jim answered angrily. “I guess our friendship wasn’t all that important to you.”

“It was, it is. I was afraid to get in touch with you but I did try and keep tabs on you,” Blair admitted, “in case you needed me.”

“Oh,” Jim raised an eyebrow. “Which of my friends,” he snarled the word, “in Major Crimes told you how I was doing?”

“No one; I asked. Simon to let me know if you had any problems with your senses and needed me.”

“Simon knew how to reach you,” Jim said softly and Blair shook his head no.

“I told him if there was a problem with your senses put an ad in the Cascade Daily Newspaper for a week. At least once a week I checked out the Cascade Daily looking for information about you and any wanted ads. He never sent anything,” Blair finished quietly.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Jim agreed. “So, again I ask why are you here?”

“I…I got my PHD at the University of Washington. I did my dissertation on the modern police force as sentinels. I used a lot of the data I had gathered working with you. After that, I worked with tribal members of the Colville Reservation. They taught me a lot of their sentinel history and lore. I learned so much about being a shaman and a guide and wanted to come home and help you. I figured by now the sentinel business would be forgotten but I didn’t expect you not to be with the PD.”

“Shit happens,” Jim shrugged. “And I don’t really use my senses much,” Jim added, not adding it had gotten difficult to even access them. 

“Simon said you had problems with your senses after I left.”

“A few headaches,” Jim admitted. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Did Megan cause them?” Blair asked remembering Simon’s theory.

Jim considered the question for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah, she instigated it. And she told Rafe and H how to screw with my senses as well. They never did it when something important was going down but it wasn’t pleasant being in MC with them.”

“I’m sorry,” Blair whispered. “I wouldn’t have thought she’d do something so vicious.”

“She wanted to be the top detective in Major Crimes. Getting rid of me was the easiest way to go about it. “

“Why didn’t you transfer to another department? Any one of them would have wanted you.”

Jim shook his head. “How long before Connor or Rafe or H messed with me in another department? No I needed to make a clean break.”

Blair gave a sigh and then looked up. “There are other police departments. Maybe, you could apply to one. I’m sure Simon would give you glowing references and your record as a detective speaks for itself.”

“Why should I? I’m doing pretty well with my business,” Jim answered waving a hand to indicate the luxury condo.

“I’m sure finding if someone’s Renoir was stolen is important but I would think finding a killer would be more important to you,” Blair countered, sounding frustrated.

“Sandburg,” Jim warned. “I’m not the ‘Sentinel of the Great City’ anymore. That role ended when my guide upped and left.” Jim knew the barb would hurt and some part of him was glad to see it hit the mark when Blair looked away, shamed. Another part of Jim found he didn’t like seeing his guide hurt.

“But you could be again,” Blair whispered. 

Jim shook his head. “I don’t want to start over in some other place and I can’t go back to the Cascade PD. I wouldn’t have Simon to watch my back and I have no use for my colleagues in Major Crimes. Anyway, now I don’t have to worry about some lawyer complaining if I use my senses.”

“Henry and Rafe said they tried to reach you to apologize when they found out you weren’t responsible for my leaving.”

“I didn’t want their apologies. I want nothing to do with them,” Jim answered angrily. “Joel and Rhonda both apologized months ago and we got passed what happened but Joel and Rhonda never did anything to mess with my senses. Connor, Rafe and H thought it was funny that they could cause me headaches. And every time they caused a problem they’d throw the fact that you weren’t there to help in my face.” 

“I’m sorry,” Blair shook his head, sadly. He could imagine what hell the bullpen must have been for Jim with his so called friends ragging on him. “Simon said you didn’t read my note. Why didn’t you?”

Jim shrugged. “I was angry and fed up. I had put in my resignation the week before Simon brought the letter to me. You had been gone for six months. I was distancing myself from the PD. It was time to distance myself from you.”

Blair nodded sadly feeling this would be the end of their partnership and stood. “I just got back and I’ve got things I should do.”

“You arrived today?” Jim asked and Blair nodded.

“My first stop was the PD figuring you’d be there. This was my second stop.”

“I’m afraid you can’t stay at the loft. Where were you planning on staying?”

“I’ll find someplace. Maybe, we could meet up for dinner or something later this week. I’ll call you with contact information.”

Jim watched as Blair walked to the door. He looked weary and depressed and Jim could tell Blair was working hard to keep a calm appearance. Jim could almost smell the depression coming off Blair and he didn’t like the fact that Blair didn’t have a place to stay, some part of him, and Jim suspected it was the sentinel part, wanted to protect Blair. “Sandburg,” he called and Blair turned. “Why don’t you stay the night here? I have a spare room. I can put you up.”

His face lighting in a real Blair-like smile, he asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, my guest room is a lot bigger than the closet you had in the loft. Come on, I’ll show you.” He led Blair to one of the two doors off the living room. Opening it, he entered and indicated the room. Done in sedate colors, the room had a queen size bed, a large dresser with mirror, a bedside night table and windows looking out on a part of Cascade. Walking to a door off the room, Jim opened it and it and indicated the room behind. “It’s got its own three quarter bath and a closet over there.”

“Wow,” Blair pressed down on the mattress. “It is a lot bigger.”

Jim nodded with a chuckle. “I never thought that futon was comfortable.” 

“My stuff is in the trunk. I should go get it.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you down.” Jim grabbed his keys from a small basket on a table beside the door. “That way security doesn’t have to let you up again.” Blair nodded following Jim to the elevator. “Have you eaten?” Jim asked.

“Not yet. I didn’t feel like eating after I left the PD.”

“You feel like eating now?” Jim asked.

“I could eat,” Blair agreed.

“There’s a nice little place that’s not far. We could walk over and pick up your bag on the way back. Italian okay?”

“Sounds good,” Blair answered automatically falling in step with Jim as he exited the elevator. 

“Hey, Barry,” Jim called out to the security guard. “This is Blair Sandburg. He just blew into town and will be staying with me for a few days.”

“Are you going to give him a key?” Barry asked as he noted Blair’s name.

“Yeah, I will,” Jim answered, not noticing the big smile on Blair’s face. Realizing that Jim wasn’t going to ask him to leave tomorrow gave Blair some hope that their relationship could get back to what it was.

Barry waved and Jim and Blair walked out the door. 

Up a block and around a corner, Jim indicated a small restaurant, Zia Maria’s. The windows of the restaurant were decorated with garlands and ornaments and just inside the vestibule a large Christmas tree twinkled. On the tables red and gold candles flickered adding a holiday flair to the place. Entering Jim waved to a smallish middle aged woman. “Hi, Maria,” he called and the woman wiped her hands and came over.

“Jim, it’s good to see you,” she stated with a welcoming smile. “You’re here for the special today. How did you know it would be Shrimp Fra Diavolo?” 

“Maria, you know I keep track of your specials,” Jim laughed as she indicated a table near the back of the restaurant. Taking a seat, Jim indicated Blair as he accepted a menu. “Maria, this is Blair, he was a friend when I worked at the PD,” Jim began and thought but didn’t add, “And could have been even more than just a friend if I had been more honest about my feelings.”

“Blair,” she gave him a smile. “Welcome. Can I start you both with drinks?” 

“How about a bottle of Chianti?” Jim suggested.

“Coming right up,” she disappeared.

“I take it you eat here often.”

“Oh, yeah. At least once every couple of weeks. I found this place when I first moved in and I’ve become a regular ever since. Simon and Joel sometimes meet me here.”

Blair nodded as Maria returned with a bottle of Chianti, two glasses, some warm bread, cheese and seasoned olive oil. She took their orders and promised to bring their salads before heading into the kitchen.

“It seems a quiet place,” Blair said looking around. The restaurant held about twenty tables, eight now filled. “I take it the food is really good.”

“You should see this place on the weekend. If you don’t make a reservation, you don’t get in. So, what are you going to do, Chief?” Jim asked.

“I’m not sure,” Blair admitted, smiling. It had been so long since he’d been called Chief and he had missed the nickname. “I was really focused on getting to you, not on the future. I’ll need some time to figure it out. So, while I’m figuring, tell me about your business.”

“I pretty much do what I did in the PD. I investigate crimes that lead to the insurance companies having to make a big payout. It has kept me pretty busy. And while I haven’t investigated any missing Renoirs,” Jim gave Blair a mock glare, “I have found a killer while looking for a stolen emerald necklace. So, I really do work with Simon upon occasion. But I don’t have to deal with all the bull and political nonsense I had to deal with the PD. I’m actually thinking of expanding the business to include private eye services. You would be amazed at how many jobs I turn away. I’d need to hire some decent investigators but I’m considering doing that.”

“I guess, in a way, you are still working as a sentinel.” 

“About that,” Jim started but stopped when Maria arrived carrying two salads. 

“Jim,” she handed over one. “I put creamy dressing on yours, just the way you like it.” Smiling at Blair she handed him a salad. “I put the house dressing on yours. We keep a special dressing for Jim.” She winked before disappearing.

“Creamy dressing?” Blair asked, disapproval evident in his tone and Jim shrugged. “I suppose Wonderburger is a main source of dinner too?” Blair complained. In the back of his mind, Blair realized he was very easily falling into the old pattern of watching Jim’s diet.

Thinking he should respond that Blair wasn’t around to harangue him about his eating habits, Jim thought better of the idea. It would shut Blair down and though Jim thought he should do it, he found he didn’t want to. “I don’t eat as much Wonderburger as you think. I may not do a lot of cooking but mostly I order in food. Work keeps me too busy for much else. Now if only Wonderburger would deliver,” Jim added with a smile.

Ignoring the comment about Wonderburger Blair answered, “I’d love to see where you work.”

“If you want,” Jim answered. “I leave at eight in the morning. My office opens at nine but I like to get there early and get things squared away before the day starts. If you’re up and ready you can head out with me.”

“I’ll be ready,” Blair stated as the food arrived.

Through the rest of dinner Blair talked about his experiences on the Colville Reservation. He had Jim laughing over Blair’s experiences with the elders and their rituals and Jim realized he had missed the lighter banter they had shared. “So, anyway,” Blair was finishing up a story, “finally, John White Deer gave me the drink and I did the spirit walk. It was way cool. I ended up in a blue jungle. Later, they told me, having successfully navigated the spirit world alone I was obviously a shaman and they would train me.”

“A blue jungle,” Jim repeated, remembering his own time in the blue jungle following a black jaguar.

“You’ve been there?” Blair said softly, watching Jim closely.

“Yeah,” Jim answered before signaling for Maria.

“Dessert?” she asked coming over.

“Not for me,” Jim rubbed his belly and looked at Blair.

“I’m done,” Blair held up his hand with a smile and Maria pulled the check out of her apron pocket as Jim pulled out his wallet. 

Blair reached for his wallet but Jim shook his head. “My treat,” he said handing over the card. Maria returned with the receipt and a box of pastries.

“For your breakfast,” she smiled and Blair glanced at the box and shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

“Thanks Maria, we’ll be back soon,” Jim gave her a smile and turned leaving the restaurant.

“Does she always give you pastries when you leave?” Blair asked, exasperated. Jim didn’t need all those refined sugars and fat.

“Usually, yeah,” Jim answered with a smile. “One of my first cases as an insurance investigator involved helping her. The restaurant had a fire and the insurance company wanted to know if the fire was an accident or arson. I proved it had been accidental and she was able to get her money, fix up the place and reopen. Wait till you try these pastries, Chief,” Jim continued.

“You know you really do need someone to watch over your diet,” Blair admonished as they walked back to the condo. Jim didn’t answer but pulled his box of pastries closer to his chest lest Blair try to take them. Stopping by the car they picked up Blair’s bag before going in, Jim turning to the answering machine that was blinking red.

“Hi Jim,” Blair turned recognizing Simon’s voice. “Blair was here today and I wondered if he got to see you. I hope he did. Call me.”

Glancing at Blair, Jim shrugged and then picked up his phone to call Simon.

“Hi Simon,” he began when Simon answered the phone and then smiled at what he heard. “Yeah, I saw Blair. As a matter of fact, he’s standing next to me…he’s staying the night…tomorrow...hold on, let me ask him.” Jim turned to Blair. “Sandburg, Simon wants to know if you’re around tomorrow night for dinner.”

“Sure,” Blair agreed. 

Jim nodded and turned back to the phone. “Why don’t you come here tomorrow and I can order something in?”

“I could make something,” Blair offered.

“Or Blair can make something,” Jim continued not missing a beat and Blair smiled knowing that if nothing else, he would have a second night as Jim’s guest. “Fine, tomorrow at seven,” Jim confirmed before hanging up and turning to Blair.

“I don’t have much to cook but if you want to go shopping," Jim left the sentence hanging and Blair nodded. 

“I don’t mind. Maybe, after visiting you at work?”

Jim nodded and reaching into his wallet dropped his debit card on the table. “Make sure you get beer and no weird foods, Sandburg.”

Blair laughed. When they shared the loft, every time Blair would do the shopping Jim would warn him not to get weird foods. “You know your idea of weird foods and mine are different.”

“You’ve tried that before, Sandburg. You know what normal is and Simon will not be happy if you make something weird.”

“Okay,” Blair laughed. “I’ll look through your cabinets and see what you need in this place.” He glanced at Jim. “I hope you’ve been using organic stuff.”

“About that,” Jim suddenly found the floor interesting and Blair’s expression turned serious. “My senses haven’t really worked right for a while. I turned them down in part because I was getting headaches and they became too hard to control.” Jim glanced up. “But they came right back online when you arrived.”

“I’m sorry all that happened to you. I would never want something like that to happen.” Blair walked over and touched Jim’s arm. “You know I want to help you.”

“Yeah, I know you do,” Jim agreed. “On the bright side, I haven’t needed organic products for a while.”

“You DO,” Blair emphasized the word, “need organic products. Just because you are not using your senses it doesn’t mean you are not a sentinel. I’m going to take an inventory of this place and see what needs replacing.”

“Then you’re going to have quite the shopping trip tomorrow,” Jim warned.

“I might have to stay a bit longer at your place,” Blair warned and Jim shrugged.

“I kind of expected that when I offered you a place to stay tonight,” Jim admitted with a rueful smile. ‘I know you just got into town and,” Jim paused debating whether to finish his sentence and then, with a mental shrug, added, “I’ve missed you,” he admitted. “And I won’t have to worry about your hair in the drains or you towels on the floor. I have my own bathroom.”

“This is a big place,” Blair glanced around. 

“I have some work today before I go to bed so I better get to it,” Jim turned towards the stairs to his bedroom. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Jim,” Blair whispered before turning and entering the guest bedroom.

Inside the guest bedroom, Blair put his stuff down next to the bed and sat down to process all he had learned. He realized he was dealing with a slightly different Jim than the one he had left two years ago. Jim didn’t seem to hold onto anger the way he used to and Blair wondered if it was because in his new job he didn’t have to deal with the stress of hiding his senses and the restrictions he’d faced working for Major Crimes. Initially, Blair had been thinking about how he would convince Jim to return to the PD with his guide at his side but Blair realized that might not be the best thing for Jim. Investigative work in private industry might be a better option and Jim had said something about expanding his business.

Nodding at the idea, Blair turned his thoughts to Jim’s senses. Jim had said his senses hadn’t worked right when he was with Major Crimes and Blair supposed the blame for that could be laid at the feet of the detectives there. But the other part, that they had come back online when Blair arrived was confirmation that he was Jim’s true guide. When he had been on the reservation and the elders had started his training, they had told him that a sentinel can have many interim guides but only one true guide. That guide would bond with his sentinel and would always be able to help the sentinel control his senses. Blair had always suspected that he was destined to be Jim’s guide but it was nice getting confirmation.

Stretching out on the bed and looking forward to morning Blair smiled. The future looked a lot brighter than it had this afternoon when he was in the Major Crimes bullpen. 

Closing his eyes, he thought back to the lessons he had learned at the reservation. He remembered John White Deer’s smile as he talked about the bond between sentinel and guide. “The guardian and the companion are of one soul. Once bonded nothing can separate them.”

“How does the bond work?” Blair asked softly. “Is it sexual?”

“It is spiritual,” the old man answered picking up a stick and drawing two circles in the dirt. “When the spirits join,” he connected the circles. “They become one great circle.”

“But how do the spirits join?” Blair asked and the old man smiled and shook his head as if Blair were asking the most obvious question.

“Through a spiritual meeting. What causes this meeting?” the old man shrugged. “Near death experiences can cause the meeting, sex can too if there is sharing.”

Remembering the fountain, Blair wondered if that had been a spiritual joining. Did he have a bond with Jim already? Did it make maybe work differently if the guide and sentinel were both the same sex? “But if the guide and sentinel are both of the same sex?” Blair asked thinking of Jim.

“The spirits are not male or female. Gender matters not at all,” the old man admonished. “You are a guide, does being with either gender bother you?” the elder asked.

“No, my mom brought me up to look at the person, not the package. But the sentinel I know, he’s not gay. He was brought up in a very traditional home.”

“It does not matter. As a sentinel he will be attracted to his guide. Gender is of no matter.”

Sighing, Blair turned over on the bed resting his cheek against the pillow. “I wonder what Jim would make of the idea of bonding,” he questioned before closing his eyes. He didn’t think Jim was homophobic but with his strict upbringing Blair wondered if Jim could get past the fact that his guide was male. Deciding time would tell Blair closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

It seemed only minutes later that Blair heard Jim call out, “Hey Sandburg if you want to go to work with me, you better get up.”

Blair opened his eyes and glanced at Jim standing in the doorway. “Morning,” he muttered before sitting up. The morning light was streaming through the windows and Blair glanced out before turning to Jim. “What time is it?”

“Seven. Coffees ready.”

Blair nodded and rubbed a hand over his face before pushing back his long curls. “I really crashed last night.”

Jim nodded leaning on the door frame. “Long day,” he observed. “Get a move, Sandburg. I leave for work at 7:40.”

“Okay,” Blair answered swinging his legs off the bed. “I’ll be ready,” he stood and headed into the bathroom as Jim turned and headed back into the kitchen. By the time Blair emerged from the bathroom there were bagels on the table. Waving to Jim, Blair passed the bagels and moved to get coffee before turning and surveying the table. Taking a sip of the coffee, he smiled.

“I was sure there would be donuts on the table.”

“I have some stashed at work,” Jim admitted. “Which,” he glanced at his watch, “we should be leaving for in the next ten minutes.”

“I’ll take a bagel with me,” Blair answered finishing the coffee and grabbing the bagel.

Going out the door, Jim pushed the elevator button but didn’t go to the first floor. Instead, he pressed the button for the garage. “You keep your truck in the garage?” Blair asked as the elevator moved down.

“I’m not driving the Ford anymore,” Jim admitted. “It’s in storage for when I want to go camping.” He led Blair to a Dodge Viper.

“You’re driving a Viper?” Blair asked, walking around the car and whistling. “Wow, you must really be doing well with work.”

Jim shrugged and got In, Blair sliding in next to him. Pressing a button to open the garage he drove out and down the streets of Cascade heading for the downtown business area. Pulling into a parking lot next to Ellison Investigations, Jim parked and indicated the building. “This is it,” Jim walked to the door and unlocking it turned off the alarm before leading Blair in.

The building had a front office in neutral colors with cushioned chairs and a large desk. “My secretary, Gloria, sits there,” he indicated the desk. “She keeps everything in order. She’s amazing. You’ll meet her in another half hour.” Jim went through the door and passed two conference rooms before entering his office. 

Walking in Blair glanced around. Done in muted colors Blair found, as expected, a neat and orderly desk, a laptop, several comfortable chairs and some plants to make the room look more attractive. “Did your secretary put the plants in?” Blair asked.

“Yeah, and she takes care of them. She’s got a green thumb,” Jim indicated Blair should have a seat. “She’ll be here soon. I just finished a case for an insurance company and she’s going to review the latest requests.”

“How many requests do you have?”

“I get a lot. I’ve two employees right now, Gloria and Mike. Mike works part time, he’s my accountant. I’ll probably need to hire two more people before the end of the year.”

“Do you have anyone in mind?”

Jim smiled. “One person you will be familiar with. It’s Joel. He’s retiring but wants part time work and I know he’s a good investigator.”

“Cool,” Blair smiled as Jim glanced up.

“Gloria is here. You’ll meet her in a minute,” he announced and sure enough a minute later there was a knock on the door before it opened and a middle aged, petite woman walked in. 

“Good morning, Jim,” she greeted with a smile.

“Good morning,” Jim indicated Blair. “Gloria, this is an old friend of mine. He worked with me when I was a detective. Blair Sandburg meet Gloria Graham.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Graham,” Blair answered, standing and extending his hand.

“Nice to meet you, too and it’s Gloria,” she took his hand and smiled before turning back to Jim. “Anything you need before your 9:15 appointment?”

“No, I’m ready.”

Gloria nodded and turned heading out of the room and closing the door.

“She seems like a nice lady,” Blair observed.

“Don’t let that sweet demeanor fool you. She’s a pit-bull.”

Blair chuckled shaking his head as Jim pulled out a file. “This is the person coming in at 9:15,” Jim handed Blair the pad. “I haven’t spoken with the person yet but whenever I get a request, I have Gloria do a bit of background research. That way I have an idea about the person before I make any kind of decision.”

Blair took the file and was still glancing through it when there was a knock at the door and an elderly gentleman walked in leaning somewhat on a cane. He was dressed in a suit and carrying a wide brimmed hat but it was obvious that clothes while clean were well worn.

“Mr. Johnson,” Jim stood and indicated a seat in front of him before coming around and shaking the man’s hand. “I’m Jim Ellison, this is Blair Sandburg,” Jim indicated Blair as the man took a seat.

“Mr. Ellison,” the man gave a nervous smile. “Thank you for seeing me. I…ah…I’ve never needed a private investigator before.”

“Why don’t you start by telling us what the problem is,” Jim suggested.

“My granddaughter, Amy, she…um…she was going to go hiking and cross country skiing in Cascades National Park with two of her friends and…and we haven’t heard from her since. Her friends said she left them last week at the Ranger Station and headed off on her own.” The man ran his hands around the rim of his hat before looking up at Jim. “She’s all I have left,” he pleaded. “Her mother and father died in a car crash and I raised her.”

“Have you spoken with her friends?” Blair asked.

Mr. Johnson nodded. “They said she didn’t want to go with them back to Cascade when they decided to head out a day early and was planning on staying one more day in the National Park. But she would have contacted me if she was staying longer than originally planned. The police spoke with the park rangers and they said she went off with someone and she would probably come home after the school Christmas break but that’s not my Amy. She wanted to spend Christmas with me.”

Jim glanced at his notepad. He had read the file Blair was now looking over and knew that Amy Johnson was an honor student on vacation. She had never been in any kind of trouble and, according to Gloria’s initial research was respected and liked by her professors. Knowing, work wise, he had limited time and resources to allocate to smaller cases, Jim looked up. What he saw in Mr. Johnson’s face was desperation and hope. Before Jim could say anything Mr. Johnson pulled a checkbook from his jacket pocket. “I know private investigators are expensive and I have a home equity line of credit,” his hand shook as he put the checkbook on the table. “Please.”

“Mr. Johnson,” Jim indicated the checkbook. “Why don’t you hold onto that for now? I’ll make some inquiries and if I think I can be of help I will give you the bill. What I might do, if you agree, is have my junior partner do the investigation.” He indicated Blair who looked up surprised. “He’s an excellent investigator and the bill would be substantially smaller. And, of course, I would oversee the investigation.” Seeing the look of relief on the man’s face, Jim continued, “You’d better give me the names and addresses of your granddaughter Amy’s friends. I’ll, I mean, Blair will need to speak with them.”

A half an hour later, after gently questioning Mr. Johnson, he escorted the older gentleman out and turned to his secretary, handing her the info he had gathered. “Gloria can you look into these girls and let me know what you find out?”

“You took his case, didn’t you?” Gloria shook her head, knowing Jim was already stretched thin.

“He’s desperate,” Jim agreed and she laughed.

“We need more staff so I can start a pool on who you will and won’t take on as a client.”

“Thanks,” Jim gave her a smile before walking back into the room and glancing at Blair.

“I’m your junior partner?” Blair asked and Jim shrugged.

“I said that so I could justify keeping the costs down. I don’t want him going into debt over this. Don’t worry I’ll do the investigating.”

“What if I want to? I could go with you to talk with the girls. You’d be able to monitor them with your senses while I ask them about Amy.”

“Are you sure, Chief? I mean don’t you have other things to do?”

“You mean besides making dinner for you and Simon,” Blair shook his head. “I came back thinking to apply for some kind of consulting position in the PD so I could work with you. Job wise I’m on loose ends right now.”

“You know I’m expanding the business and adding Joel part time. I could bring you onboard as my assistant.”

The smile Jim received said everything Jim needed to know about the idea. Picking up his phone, he punched a number. “Gloria, I think I’ve found an assistant. You kept telling me I needed one out in the field.”

Gloria hung up the phone and walked in, her eyes on Blair. “Welcome aboard,” she smiled.

Two hours later Jim and Blair had met with Amy Johnson’s traveling companions and they had stated Amy was planning on staying on for an extra day in an effort to see the Geminid meteor shower when the other girls left the state park. Initially, all the girls were supposed to stay for a week but as the weather had turned a lot colder two of the girls had opted to leave and Amy planned on staying saying the weather would be clear and it would make for perfect night sky watching. 

“We went back to get her the next day and she wasn’t there,” Maggie Green stated, nervously. “That’s when we contacted the park rangers. They said she had spoken to them that day and she was leaving. We weren’t sure how she was getting home but we thought she might have been mad at us and made other arrangements to get home.”

“But we called and couldn’t reach her. That’s when we called Amy’s grandfather and the police,” Beth Anderson added and Jim nodded.

“Can you show us where you camped?” Jim asked. While the girls seemed unhappy and nervous, Jim could tell they weren’t lying.

“I have the map,” Beth answered. “It’s in my car,” Jim, Blair, and Maggie followed her outside. She opened the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag. In it was water, snack bars and the map. “Please find her. We should have insisted she leave with us.”

Jim agreed but said nothing, taking the map. In the car, heading towards Cascade National Park, Blair reviewed the map. “What I’d like to know,” he said quietly. “Who she was getting a ride from? I think we need to have a talk with the park rangers.”

Jim nodded grimly. The idea of one young lady setting off camping alone set major alarm bells ringing in his head. Pulling up at the park ranger station, Jim and Blair got out and walked in. Behind the desk a man looked up.

“Hello, how can I help you?” The ranger asked.

“We’ve been hired to look in to the disappearance of Any Johnson,” Jim said coming to stand in front of the desk.

“Well,” the ranger answered. “As I told the police who came in here, the girl came in the office and said she’d be heading home. She pointed outside and there was a car with a young guy sitting in it.”

“What kind of car?” Blair asked.

“From where I was sitting, it looked like a blue sports car,” the ranger answered. “She didn’t say there were any problems and then she got in the car and they drove off.”

“Did you get a license plate?” Jim asked and the man shook his head. 

“If I thought there was a problem I would have but she seemed to know the guy.”

“Did she mention a name?”

The ranger shook his head and Jim handed him a card. “If you think of anything?” he asked and the ranger nodded.

“Good luck, I hope you find her.”

Leaving, Blair turned to Jim. “You think she was hitching a ride?” he asked.

“No, I think someone she knows might have picked her up,” Jim answered heading into the parking lot. “Let’s check the campsite and then I think we need to ask her friends if they know someone with a blue sports car.” 

Getting out of the car, they made their up the trail following the map the girls had given Jim. The area near a small lake had been circled and getting close Jim crouched down eyeing the hard ground.

“Okay,” Blair said softly, placing a hand on Jim’s arm. “Raise your sight.”

Jim nodded and looked around. “I think this is where the girls set up.” Jim pointed at some places. “You can see marks from campers and that looks like the color of Maggie Green’s hair.” Jim walked around a bit more and then glanced at the lake. Standing he walked over.

“Something wrong?” Blair asked, quietly.

“Yeah, it looks like there was some kind of scuffle here. See here,” Jim pointed at some branches. “These were broken.”

“You think the person she met with, the one with a blue sports car, had a fight with her?”

“I think we need to find out which of her friends has a blue sports car.” Jim turned back towards the road but Blair stopped him. 

“Jim,” he glanced uneasily at the lake and back at Jim. “Could she still be here somewhere?”

“It’s possible,” Jim agreed. “I just hope she’s alive.” As Jim said this, he opened his cell and called Gloria. “Hi Gloria,” he said when the phone connected. “Could you check with Maggie Green and Beth Anderson and find out if they knew anyone with a blue sports car and call me back?...Thanks.”

Closing the phone he turned to Blair. “Let’s go back to the ranger’s station and find out if there are any cabins for rent in this area and where they are.”

An hour later Jim and Blair stood just outside of the line of sight at one of the more remote cabins in Cascade Park. Cocking his head to the side with Blair anchoring him, Jim listened for sounds within. “There’s one heartbeat in there.”

“But the rangers said there were no cabins rented out at this time of year,” Blair said, hopefully. “I hope it’s Amy.”

Jim nodded. “Let’s go up and knock.” He led the way to the front of the cabin and raising his hand banged on the door. No one answered but he heard a muffled noise and his senses told him that it was someone unable to speak. Not waiting any longer Jim kicked open the door and walked in. Tied to a bed and gagged Amy looked up with terrified eyes.

“Shh,” Blair moved forward and pulling his Swiss army knife began cutting her free. “We’re here to help. Your grandfather hired us.” As he said this he sat her up and grabbing his jacket, covered the girl.

“Who did this to you?” Jim asked from behind Blair watching out the door as Blair helped her cover herself.

Trying to swallow as tears of relief slid down her cheek she answered, “Don Sweeter, he threatened to hurt my grandfather if I didn’t go with him. Then he forced me here and…and,” she stopped and buried her head against Blair’s chest crying softly. “I thought I was going to die here when he left last night. It was so cold and no one knew I was here.”

“You’re going to be okay,” Blair whispered as Jim handed over his jacket to help warm the girl.

“There’s no cellphone signal this far into the park. I’ll have to walk down to my truck and use the radio to call the ranger station. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Jim glanced at Blair who nodded his agreement before heading down the path. At his truck, Jim picked up his radio and called the ranger’s station telling them he and Blair had found the girl and asking for an ambulance and the police before having the ranger station patch him through to Simon Banks in Cascade’s PD. 

“Hi Simon,” Jim began when his former captain got on the phone. “Blair and I were hired to find a missing girl, Amy Johnson. We found her. She was kidnapped, assaulted and left to die in a remote cabin in Cascade National Park.”

“Do you know who did it?” Simon asked.

“She says a guy named Don Sweeter. You should pick him up and see if he has a blue sports car. The rangers reported she was seen driving away with a man in a blue sports car. That’s why they didn’t search here.”

“I’ll get someone on it. How’s the girl?”

“He left her to die tied up in a cabin. She’s got to be suffering from exposure. Could you call my office and ask Gloria for her grandfather’s number? Let him know she was found. He’s her only relative. He hired us. From here I guess they’ll take her to Cascade General. Her grandfather can meet her there.”

“Will do. So, you and Blair are working together?” Simon asked.

“Yeah, we’ll tell you about it tonight at dinner,” Jim promised and turned back towards the cabin, arriving just ahead of the emergency team who took over getting Amy into the ambulance and taking her away as police turned up to secure the scene.

Hours later, having given their statements and checked in with Mr. Johnson at the hospital, Jim and Blair made their way back to the office. Walking in Jim stopped by Gloria’s desk. “We found Amy. She’s at the hospital with her grandfather.”

“Is she alright?”

“She wouldn’t have been if we didn’t find her but with some professional help she should be okay.”

Gloria nodded, “Good. How much should I bill Mr. Johnson?”

Tempted to say nothing, Jim considered the man’s self respect and said, “Bill him for one day. It won’t put him in debt and he’ll feel like he played a part in finding Amy.”

“You’ve had phone calls from Metter Insurance. They would like to speak with you. I told them you were out of the office today and would call tomorrow. They want you to fly out to Chicago and investigate a theft there. And Simon Banks called.”

“I’ll talk to Metter tomorrow,” Jim agreed before heading into his office, Blair following. 

Indicating a seat, he moved to the coffeepot in the corner and made coffee bringing over two cups before dialing Simon.

“Hey Simon,” Jim greeted. “I have you on speaker and Blair’s here.”

“We picked up Don Sweeter and he’s already confessed. He was obsessed with her and her friends and saw her staying behind as an opportunity to grab one of them.”

“Good, it will save Amy the trouble of having to testify.”

“Yeah,” Simon agreed. “You got through that case really fast. I take it my one time best team is a team again?”

“Yeah, I’ve been hired by Jim,” Blair piped in. “I’ll be his assistant and working with him. It was what I was planning on doing when I came back to Cascade. I just didn’t expect such good coffee or such a fancy office.”

“The private sector has more money,” Simon agreed. “Make sure he gives you a good salary. Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

“Blair’s cooking,” Jim confirmed. 

“I’ll see you this evening,” Simon answered before hanging up.

Hanging up the phone, Jim turned and smiled at Blair. “Let’s see,” Jim rubbed his chin. “A starting detective at the PD makes about 35 thousand.”

“Plus overtime and insurance,” Blair added. “And don’t forget I have a lot of police experience.”

“Right,” Jim agreed sitting back and watching Blair. “I suppose as an assistant you should make more.”

“I agree. Anyway, if you don’t give me a good salary, I’ll have to live with you. I won’t be able to afford housing.”

“There is that,” Jim laughed as Blair stood. 

“I’d better get the shopping done. I’ll see you at the-“about to say loft, Blair stopped. “The Windsor?’ he questioned.

“The Windsor,” Jim agreed. “I’ll be there at six,” Jim waved Blair off and watched him go with a smile.

At six Jim got off the elevator and stopped at the door of the condo and chuckled seeing a large Christmas wreath hanging there. Smiling he walked in the door and placed two bottles of wine he had picked up on the way home on the table before walking over to the stove where Blair was frying chicken. “Fried chicken,” he said with approval.

“And baked mac and cheese, plus a salad and string beans,” Blair added. “But don’t think you’re having this kind of food very often, Jim. This is totally no good for you.”

Jim laughed. “I’m going to get cleaned up. Simon should be here soon. If security buzzes tell them to send him up.”

“Will do,” Blair answered as Jim disappeared into his bedroom. 

When Jim came out a few minutes later, Simon was drinking a beer and Blair was putting plates down on the table. “Hi Simon,” Jim waved and went to open the wine before carrying the mac and cheese to the table as Blair brought oven the chicken.

“Sandburg was telling me that he is your assistant,” Simon chuckled. “I don’t suppose I could talk you both into coming back to work with Major Crimes.”

Jim laughed. This was a conversation he and Simon had on many an occasion. “No, I think I prefer the private sector, more money and less politics.”

“And he doesn’t have to worry about using his senses,” Blair added.

“There fully back online?” Simon asked and Jim nodded.

“Came right back when Blair showed up,” Jim admitted.

“I’m his guide, Simon. While I was away, I did learn a lot about being a guide. Burton didn’t focus on the guide when he first wrote about sentinels but the guide does help the sentinel make the senses work.”

“In that case, I think you two are going to be very successful.” Simon held up his glass. “To a successful partnership,” he toasted.

Over dinner the three discussed politics and the problems Simon was having with the current Commissioner. They discussed how Daryl was doing and talked about the party Major Crimes was planning for Joel’s retirement. At the end of the night, Simon, carrying a doggie bag of chicken for lunch the next day, made his goodbyes before Jim walked him down to the lobby.

Stopping in the lobby, Simon turned and gave Jim a hard stare. “Jim,” he said in a near whisper, “when you worked in Major Crimes you couldn’t have the kind of relationship you would want with Blair. You wouldn’t have been allowed to work together and there are some who would make your life difficult. But you and Blair have something special and belong together. This is your chance to get that.” Simon searched Jim’s face realizing that Jim was really listening. “He’s a special person and he completes you. I know you had the whole sentinel guide thing going but this is a Jim and Blair thing. Don’t pass up this chance. I think you two would be happy together.”

Jim gave a sigh and nodded. “This afternoon Blair said if I didn’t give him a great salary he would have to live with me and I found myself thinking that was exactly what I wanted. I just don’t know if Blair would be interested in a physical relationship.”

“Blair loves you,” Simon assured. “Or more precisely, he’s in love with you. I think it’s time you two worked that out.” Patting Jim’s shoulder, Simon turned and walked out as Jim, with a wave to the security guard, turned and went into the elevator.

Walking into the condo, Jim watched as Blair made the final touches on cleaning up and then turned to Jim noting the scrutiny. “What?” he asked.

“I’m thinking about what I’m going to pay you.”

“A whole lot, I hope,” Blair answered, bouncing on the balls of his feet, a smile lighting his face.

“Not if it makes you move out,” Jim countered and Blair stilled, his eyes moving up to focus on Jim’s.

“What are you saying, Jim?” he asked, moving closer.

“Downstairs Simon said I could have the kind of relationship I have always wanted with you and I shouldn’t let this chance go. This was an opportunity for us to be together.”

“Together,” Blair said softly, stopping in front of Jim and placing a hand on his heart.

“I don’t really know anything about that kind of relationship,” Jim admitted and Blair nodded.

“Neither do I,” Blair answered. “But I’m sure we could figure it out if we committed to one another.” As Blair said this, he reached up and pulled Jim’s head down for a kiss.

At first it felt weird to Jim, kissing someone with stubble but as Blair’s taste burst on his tongue, he pulled Blair closer, deepening the kiss. Finally, pulling apart, both breathless, Blair looked at Jim and smiled, love clear in his eyes.

“Does this mean you’re not going to pay me enough money?” Blair teased.

“No, I think it means I’m going to make you my full partner,” Jim answered, taking Blair’s hand and heading for the bedroom. “We have a lot to figure out but I think we’re smart enough to do it.”

“We’ll do what feels right,” Blair agreed, his fingers entwining with Jim’s. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“I have too but at the PD it would have been complicated.”

Blair nodded his understanding as they entered the bedroom and pulled Jim down for another kiss. “This is the way it should be,” he whispered. “You and me, Jim and Blair, Sentinel and Guide, together forever. I wished for this for so long. I guess I just got my Christmas wish.”

“Me too, Blair,” Jim answered. “I got my Christmas wish too.”


End file.
